Love and Choices 4
by lovetheshield123
Summary: Dean searches for Roman. Plot Twist! Shocker at the end!
1. Chapter 1

One month later...

It had month since Roman and Dean broke up. A month since Sheamus and Roman became abusive lovers. I say abusive lovers because Sheamus abused Roman. He spanked him everyday till he bled and punched and kicked him. The truth is, Roman wanted Dean back. And so that is why he found himself sitting on Dean's couch in his apartment. Dean wanted Roman back too. He had looked everywhere for him. And so, when he didn't find him, he went back to his apartment. As he unlocked the door, Dean did not expect to find Roman sitting on the couch. "Roman." Dean gasped out, shutting the door. "Dean, I missed you. I need you. " Roman said, running to Dean and hugging him. "I need you too. I'm really sorry about spanking you like that." Dean said holding him close. "No. I deserved it. I know now that you only did that because you love me. "Roman responded letting go of him. Dean nodded," And I want to be your dom again.", Roman nodded before Dean continued," But first, I think you should punish me. "Roman gasp as Dean went into the bedroom and came out with a belt. He laid it on Roman's lap as he said," I can't. You are my dom." Dean nodded and said," Yes, you can. 20 times. That is all I am asking. Remember all that anger you had towards me when I spanked you? Use that. " Roman nodded and Dean removed his pants and underwear before bending over the couch. Dean gasp out at the first hit. Smack. That was it. Dean didn't cry . It helped him come to grips. When it was over, the two kissed. And behold, one man saw it all standing at the open door was none other than... Sheamus.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for viewing my stories. This saga is done but I am going to continue writing stories. Warning: Grab The Tissues!

Sheamus stood there, mouth open, as he watched Dean and Roman kiss. He stormed into the room and pulled them apart, knocking Dean down. "You bitch! You bitch! I am your dom! Not him!" Sheamus screamed at Roman, slapping him across the face. Dean lept to his feet, tackling him to the floor and preceding to punch him. Roman looked on in horror as Dean continued to beat Sheamus, leaving him in a bloody pulp. "Dean, stop!" Roman managed to scream. Dean looked up to see his sub as scared as ever. He got off of Sheamus and wrapped his arms around Roman. "Get out Sheamus!" Dean roared, and as Sheamus left he assured his sub. "It's okay baby. It's alright. He's gone. "Roman nodded and buried his face in Dean's neck as he started to sob. Dean rubbed his hand up and down Roman's back, whispering these words in his ear,"He's gone. You're safe now. "

1 week later...

Roman and Dean were doing well, their nights full of making love and care. Dean had a match that night with Sheamus and he told everyone he was going to win it for Roman. They were at the arena, in their shared locker room, talking and laughing when Sheamus burst through the door with Alexander Rusev. Sheamus shot Dean in the chest, knocking him unconcious so Sheamus could talk with Roman while he drug Dean outside. "This is what you get now. Your dom is going to die now and you will be mine forever.", Sheamus pulled out his laptop and gave it to Roman, "And you get to watch it all!" Roman started to sob as Sheamus shut the door and locked it, pushing Cesaro into the room with a gun. Cesaro preceded to tie Roman up before giving him a phone that was dialing Sheamus' number. He watched Sheamus wake up Dean before answering the phone and Roman heard," You either give me Roman or you die. Your choice. If you die, I will leave him alone, Seth will make sure of it. "He saw Dean shake his head frantically on the screen as he heard," Never. I would rather die. Just let me talk to Roman. "Sheamus nodded and handed the phone to him. "Roman?" Dean asked. "Hey. "Roman sadly replied. "Hey, don't be sad. I will see you in heaven one day. "Dean told him. "I know. I just don't want you to go. I love you so much Dean. I need you!" Roman sobbed. "Shh. I love you too. But I have to do this. Life is Love and Choices and I love you so that is why I am choosing to lay down my life for you. "Dean said his voice cracking, "Goodbye, Roman. "Roman sobbed harder as he said,"No! Please don't leave me. I NEED YOU!" With that, Sheamus shot Dean ending it all.

Two days later...

Roman was crying nonstop. He cried at the funeral hard , clutching on to Seth for life. He found himself at Dean's grave, sobbing his heart out. He slowly pulled a knife out of his jacket, before stabbing it into his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! Story is not done yet!

Roman lay on the ground bleeding out, gasping for air. He heard a faint voice in the distance shouting, "Roman! "Seth had come to put flowers on Dean's grave when he saw Roman laying on the ground with a knife in his chest. Seth rushed over to him and knelt beside him," Seth?"Roman whispered. Seth nodded and said," Yeah it's me buddy. I got you. You're going to be alright. "Seth pulled the knife out of his chest and covered the wound with his hand. "Just let me go Seth. I want to be with Dean. "Seth shook his head frantically and said,"No! I already lost one friend. I am not going to lose another." An ambulance came speeding up the street and Seth carried Roman to the ambulance. "He stabbed himself. " Seth told the ambulance drivers when they looked at him questioningly and when Roman nodded, they loaded him into the ambulance.

At the hospital...

"They thought they lost him in the ambulance.", Seth told his frantic co-workers," But they revived him. He is in surgery now. "Triple H sighed and motioned to the others to sit down. Soon, the doctor came to address them in their private waiting room," He's alive. He punctured a lung. " they all let out a sigh of relief," The next 24 hours are critical. But he has the best chances. One person can sit at his bed. " They all looked at Seth who got up and followed the doctor. He sat beside Roman's bed, clasping his hand. "Why Ro? Why? I need you. Plenty of people love and care for you.", he let out a sigh, "I know you miss Dean. But you have to stay here. You will see him one day. I promise. "He felt a tug on his hand and he saw Roman's lips move under the mask. Seth carefully lifted the mask off of his face and leaned in close. He was shocked and confused when Roman kissed him. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Seth pulled away to hear Roman say," I love you. Will you be my dom?"

Sorry for the short chapter. Promise the next one will be longer! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning:Forced sex/ One week later...

"So basically, you want me to replace Dean?" Seth asked Roman confused. Roman had just gotten home and they were still discussing what was said the first day. Roman started to cry at Dean's name," No! No one could ever replace Dean! But I need someone to take care of me. Dean would want someone to take care of me and discipline me when needed." Seth started smirking and he got up off the couch,"Well find someone else, bitch. The only reason I saved your sorry ass was so you could be Sheamus'. As far as the cops know, Dean killed himself! So Sheamus is going to be your dom. Have a happy life! He is coming at 2. "With that Seth walked out of the apartment. Roman was sobbing by that time and he kept begging over and over,." Dean please come back! Please. I love you. I NEED YOU! "

2:00

Roman had managed to stop crying thanks to the Bellas. He hadn't told them anything. He knew he couldn't. So, when the doorbell rang, Roman mustered up enough courage to put on a smile and answer the door. Sheamus came busting through the door and to the bedroom. Roman quickly followed him not wanting to get in trouble. "Get naked and bend over the bed now! "Sheamus ordered. Roman quickly followed his orders, scared as ever, "Give me your hands. "Sheamus ordered once more. Roman obliged but started questioning," What are you going to do?" Sheamus laughed and said" I am going to fuck you of course!"And with that, he shoved his cock into Roman's tight hole with no stretching or lube. Roman screamed out in pain as Sheamus began to thrust in and out. Sheamus hit Roman's prostate several times, but Roman felt no pleasure. Sheamus came fast though and pulled out. Roman's hole was torn and bloody, but Sheamus didn't care. He soon uncuffed Roman and left. Leaving him bloody and passed out.

Want more? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Drew Galloway was sipping a pint of Guinness in a bar in Glasgow when he heard the news of Dean's death. He was mournful at first, then confused when he read it was a suicide. The last news that had reached him was of Roman's abusive relationship, and how he fled Dean to be with Sheamus. He wondered how it was possible that recent events led him to commit suicide. Drew tossed his Evolve Championship over one shoulder and thought for a second, deciding to call Sheamus and see if everything was okay.

The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail, and for a second, Drew was confused. He remembered only one other time that Sheamus wasn't returning his calls, and he paled in fear, hoping that he was wrong. Hoping that it wasn't happening. He called again, shaking his head.

"Come on, ya bastard. Tell me ya dinnae haeve anoether episode. " he muttered to himself as the line rang. Once again, he went to voicemail. Drew hung up the phone, immediately calling corporate to see where WWE would be on tour next. He downed the rest of his Guinness, and paid his tab, rushing out to his hotel room.

Drew was on the next flight over, headed to the next event as he bounced his knee nervously. He hoped he could get to Sheamus's hotel room before anything bad could happen to Roman. As soon as the plane landed, he rushed out of the plane, hailing a taxi and panting the name of Sheamus's hotel to the driver, asking him to step on it. Through some expert driving, Drew got there quickly, and he paid the driver, rushing into the hotel and taking the stairs to the proper floor.

Drew burst out of the stairwell in time to see Sheamus leave his hotel room with a sneer. He walked down the hallway quickly, calling to Sheamus to see what his reaction would be.

Sheamus looked over to the voice that called to him, and when he saw it was Drew, he started to back away quickly.

It was then that Drew knew that his worst fears were true: Sheamus was having another episode of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

It had only happened one other time, when Sheamus's mother died, he took the death so hard that the grief of the event changed him. He went on a violent remorseless tear, decimating anyone that so much as dared to look at him in an odd way.

Drew noticed this and sent him to a psychiatrist, and they found out he had multiple personalities. The psychiatrist was able to identify seven distinct personalities, one was a violent remorseless killer. He immediately prescribed Sheamus some medication to help keep his condition under control, so that this side of his would not emerge.

Drew knew that that personality could not stand the sight of him, so Drew caught up with Sheamus. He took him to his psychiatrist to determine what the source was. They were able to determine that the source was: the doctor that described his medicine had passed away and the new doctor had switched prescriptions. Once they had Sheamus properly medicated again, Drew could see that his old friend was back. Sheamus was horrified to find out what he had done, and they returned to his hotel room, only for Seth to explain what he had done to Roman.

Sheamus left the room almost in tears, running towards the room Seth had told him Roman was in. He opened the door after taking a deep breath and hoping that he hadn't hurt Roman to badly.

When Sheamus entered the room, Roman immediately backed away from him, looking to Drew with an expression of fear. Drew assured Roman that they weren't there to hurt him and explained what had happened. Sheamus walked over to the farthest corner of the room, trying to process what he had done as he looked down at his hands. When Roman first asked him to be his Dom, Sheamus had swore to protect Roman and never hurt him. He worried that Roman would never forgive him, even if he did understand that it wasn't Sheamus who abused him. When Drew finished explaining what had happened, Roman did not see the same man that had abused him. Drew gave his phone number to Roman and told him to call if Sheamus had another episode and left.

Sheamus approached Roman slowly, looking at him and apoligizing with a quivering voice. He wondered if Roman would ever forgive him for killing Dean and hurting him. He loved him with all his heart and even if Roman did decide to leave him, he would still love him. He hated the idea of hurting Roman and that pain was evident on Roman's face as Sheamus waited for Roman to tell him what he had decided.

Phew! I would like to send a big shout out to qxzky- The Sheaman chapter for co writing this! They work so hard. Review. The faster and more reviews I get, the sooner I post!


	6. Chapter 6

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	7. Chapter 7

Just found out that I will never walk again. A prostetic leg is too much. I got released from my job. I haveno money. Anyone else scared, lonely, and confused?


	8. Chapter 8

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	9. Chapter 9

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.

She just died at 10:20. Please pray for me and her family .


	10. Chapter 10

I am afraid I will not be able to post anymore updates. I will however create one last story. Review/ PM her account with suggestions. Let's do it for Jamie.


	11. Chapter 11

I lost my best friend. I can't live anymore. I am done. I cut myself. Jamie did too. I can't take all of your PM's. I am bullied offline too. I have 0 friends now. It hurts. Really bad. And that's why I have chosen to end my life and be with Jamie. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. When Jamie died. When lovetheshield213 died. I am just a waste of space on this earth. My mom and dad abused me, left me without food for days. But, someone reported them and I was moved to foster homing. That's where I met Jamie. That's when I became best friends with her. And I still was, until yesterday. I was married last year. Boy, did that not work out. He abused me too. Treated me like a bitch. I think I am. But, Jamie helped me. But now, she is gone. So, I'm done. I'm done with life.


End file.
